


you and me, my love, until the end of time

by spilledinkandstainedparchment



Series: doing the horizontal tango - gay edition [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilledinkandstainedparchment/pseuds/spilledinkandstainedparchment
Summary: michael is hurt and will is horny
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: doing the horizontal tango - gay edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009941
Kudos: 1





	you and me, my love, until the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> at the time this story takes place, michael is 21 & will is 18

Michael winced, inhaling sharply as Will tied the bandage wrapped around his thigh. "Ow." 

Will looked up at his boyfriend, worry clear in his eyes. "I'm sorry, is it too tight?"

Michael groaned, rubbing around the edge carefully. "No, it's fine, just hurt a bit when you tied it. It's okay now, I'm good."

The younger boy nodded, still looking worried, and now a bit doubtful. "Hey, angel, it's okay. It only hurt for a second, don't worry."

Will sighed, throwing himself onto the bed. "I can't just... not worry, Micha. You're a royal guard, it's a dangerous job and you're constantly coming back hurt. I know you're trying to be careful but... I'm sorry, this isn't about me."

Michael turned to look at his lover, pulling at his hand. "Will, it's a valid concern, and you are allowed to have feelings. I'm not going to get mad at you because you're worried I might not come back. Honestly, I have a high pain tolerance, so I can barely feel the damn cut, so don't say anything about how this isn't about you. It's about us, okay?"

Will sat up, moving to cuddle up against Michael's side. "I love you lots, Micha."

Michael smiled and kissed his boyfriend's head. "And I you, Will. I'm happy you feel comfortable enough to share your feelings with me, it makes me really happy."

Will smiled, hiding his face against Michael's shoulder. "You are so sweet."

Michael laughed softly, shoving his boyfriend away gently so he could lay on the bed, then pulled the other down to lay with him. As he turned to look at Will, he noticed something.

"Oh baby boy, are you hard right now?" He teased, already knowing the answer.

Will blushed a bright red, looking away. "Um..."

Michael grabbed Will's chin, tuning his head so he could look the younger in the eyes. "Would you like me to help you take care of that, angel?"

Will nodded, then hesitated. "Your leg." He mumbled, waving towards said bandaged leg. 

"Don't worry about it, baby, I have a plan."

Sitting up, Michael smiled as Will sat up as well, his face flushed and hair slightly untamed from laying down. Moving to stand between Will's legs, the older grabbed his lover's chin and lifted it so he was looking up at Michael. Moving forward, Michael caught Will's lips in a kiss, nibbling at his bottom lip as he slid a hand into the boy's pants. After a couple seconds of heated kissing, Michael withdrew his hand and slid them under Will's thighs, just below his butt. Lifting, he threw the boy further up the bed and crawled up to kiss him senseless again, this time both hands working at the youngers pants. Moving from his lips, Michael left a trail of kisses from the corner of Will's lips down to the meeting point of his shoulder and his neck, stopping to leave a few hickeys along the way. By the time Will's pants were off, the poor boy's neck was covered in small kisses and gentle bites, leaving him looking fucked out before they had even done anything.

"Will, angel." Michael said, tapping his boyfriend's check.

Will blinked up at him, eyes hazy and cheeks flushed a soft pink. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to suck you off." 

Will sobered up a bit, going doe-eyed as he nodded. "O-okay."

The older grinned and moved down Will's body, stopping at his boxers. Pressing a few kisses to his dick through the fabric, Michael grinned at the soft moans falling from his angel. Pulling down Will's boxers, Michael licked his lips and looked up at his boyfriend, who had his head thrown back and was already gripping the sheets, acting like he was close already, which, knowing Will, he probably was.

Slipping a hand down to rub at his own cock through his pants, Michael grabbed Will's cock, kissing the tip softly. "Even your dick pretty, Will, look at that." 

After pumping the shaft a few times, Michael took his lover's dick into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the slit. A load moan rang through the air, a set of hands grabbing at his hair as he sucked at the younger's dick. Slowly moving his head down, Michael took his boyfriend deeper and deeper into his throat until his nose hit skin.

"Oh fuck..."

Swallowing around his cock then lifting back up to lick more at the tip, Michael moaned, rutting his hips against the bed. A tug at his hair and lifting of hips signaled that Will was close, and Michael rutted faster, chasing his orgasm while bringing his boyfriend to completion.

"Michael, fuck!"

With one final rut, Michael felt wetness spread through his pants and swallowed the cum pouring down his throat. 

Michael pulled back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and laughing at Will's expression.

"How you feeling, baby boy?" He asked, rolling his shoulders in a stretch.

"Good..." Will rasped, making grabby hands at Michael. "Did you...?"

Michael nodded and moved to lay beside Will, kissing his forehead. "Don't worry about me, love."


End file.
